Window frames are frequently formed with various sections or sides of the frames having distinctive structure. For example with a double sash window the bottom section of the lower sash includes an outwardly extending appendage functioning as a hand lift so that the lower sash can be raised. The top section, however, includes a downwardly turned appendage which functions as a locking lip in cooperation with an upwardly turned appendage at the lower section of the upper sash. This upwardly turned appendage thus functions as a top or locking rail. Such specialized appendages, however, are not required and not provided for the sides of the sashes.
Such frames having the specialized appendages are generally formed for the frame in separate sections in individual operations. Thus, for example, where extrusion procedures are used, four separate extrusion dies would be required and four separate extrusion operations performed.